Bimini tops are canopy-like structures that fit over the cockpit of a boat. The top is provided by a frame over which is secured a fabric or vinyl sheeting that provides sun protection. It is desirable to have a frame that can be folded so that the top can be out of the way if desired to have full sun, or for towing or storing of the boat. Known folding bimini tops have various disadvantages, especially in regards to strength. Accordingly, improvement is desired in the provision of folding bimini tops, especially in the provision of a folding bimini top having sufficient strength so that the top can be used to store boating cargo such as tubes, skis, surfboards, wakeboards, and the like.
The disclosure advantageously provides a folding bimini top of improved construction. In one aspect of the disclosure, the top includes a vertical arch member that may be pivotally raised and lowered or released relative to a boat hull, and a lateral support member that can receive a sun cover or cargo, and which has a first portion pivotally connected to the arch member and a second portion that releasably connects to the arch member via a latch.